Marvels Vol 1 4
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = I tried to tell myself she was just unconscious... but a body looks one way alive and another way when it's dead. I'd seen enough of both in the war to know. | Speaker = Phil Sheldon | StoryTitle1 = The Day She Died | Writer1_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler1_1 = Alex Ross | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = Alex Ross | Letterer1_1 = John Gaushell | Editor1_1 = Marcus McLaurin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Atlanteans Other Characters: * Empire Books ** * Martin * ''Tinkerbell'' * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** Mandroids * * Walter Winchell * H.V. Kalternborn * Iggy * * * Fred * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** ****** **** **** *** *** **** ** * * Items: * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * Daily Bugle newspaper * Daily Globe newspaper * ''Monopoly'' * * * * * * and * and * * * Vehicles: * * Space Shuttle Star Reach | Synopsis1 = In the 1970s, Phil Sheldon releases his book Marvels, an instant best-seller. He realizes the book is actually the people's "talisman" for the Avengers, who are currently fighting in another galaxy in a Kree-Skrull War. Phil tells introduces his assistant, Marcia Hardesty, to his co-workers at a restaurant in the Baxter Building. He attends a trial for the Black Widow. News of the Marvels being insulted and degraded by the general public continue, and Phil is particularly disgusted by J. Jonah Jameson laying into Spider-Man, who has been framed for the death of NYPD Captain George Stacy. He resolves to investigate the murder, and clear Spider-Man's name. While talking to a murder witness with Luke Cage, Phil learns that not only do the police not suspect Spider-Man for Stacy's death, but that they suspect Doctor Octopus. It is revealed that Spider-Man is being blamed due to Jameson, who reveals the true reason why people hate the Marvels: a mixture of jealousy and insecurity, the belief that humans cannot compete with the selfless heroism and nobility of the Marvels. It is also by befriending Gwen Stacy, Captain Stacy's daughter, that he learns from her, during a brief Atlantean invasion of Manhattan led by Namor, that the Marvels exist to help the innocent, beyond petty human jealousies and spite. This revelation leads to Spider-Man being cleared, but not soon after Gwen is kidnapped by the Green Goblin, and during the chase that leads to the Brooklyn Bridge, where the fight leads to the death of Gwen, despite (or because) of Spider-Man's attempt to save her. Sheldon's faith in the Marvels becomes irreparably shattered, as Sheldon cannot reconcile Spider-Man's failure to save Gwen with what he sees as the hero's purpose in life. In the end, he decides that he has had enough, and plans to retire. Before he can hang up his camera, a final photo is taken of Phil, his wife, and a "nice, normal boy". Unbeknownst to him, the boy is Danny Ketch, who will soon become the hero Ghost Rider. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Sources:From the Marvels TPB. ISBN 9780785100492. ** - : Kree/Skrull War ** : Black Widow trial ** - : "Four Wounded in Stark Riot" ** : Attitude toward Falcon in Harlem ** : "How Spider-Man killed George Stacy" ** : Editorial in Bugle ** - : Galactus in New York again ** : "Landlord Wants Fantastic Four O-U-T!" ** : Cage taking out dope dealers ** : "I'm having Fox check it out" ** : Spider-Man/Dr. Octopus battle ** : Hulk in New York ** : Astro-Nuts/Xennu TV show ** : News of Sentinels approaching ** : "Accusing Spider-Man of Kidnapping Dr. Jorgenson" ** : "not stopping a crime wave" ** : Avengers in Australia ** : "Dr. Octopus Captured" ** : Fire destroys Pym home ** : File photo of Pym wedding ** : Daredevil and Black Widow vs. Indestructible Man | Links = }} pt-br:Marvels Vol 1 4